O novo plano
by Beatriz Sempere
Summary: depois de uma briga com Lily, James propõe a Lily deles serem amigos... o que sera que James esta aprontando? leem e ficaram sabendo.xD


**_Titulo: O novo plano _**

Lílian Evans, uma garota ruiva de lindos olhos verdes, estava chorando em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Todos que a viam achavam estranho, pois Lílian Evans não é uma garota que chora facilmente. O motivo por qual ela estava chorando chama-se James Potter, um garoto de cabelos rebeldes, de olhos castanhos esverdeados e um dos garotos mais populares e galinhas de Hogwarts. Tinha acabado de ter uma briga feia com ele.

_Flashback_

"— _Potter, por que quer tanto que eu saia com você?_ — Lily perguntou

— _Já cansei de te falar. É por que te amo. Custa acreditar em mim?_

— _Custa. Você é um galinha e não vai mudar por mim._

— _Eu já mudei, só que você não quer percebe isso._

— _Eu não quero. Por que não quero perceber isso?_

— _Porque você perde um dos motivos pra não sair comigo._

— _Ah Potter, faça mil favores. Conta outra._

— _Então porque você não conta o motivo?_

— _Conta que motivo?_

— _O motivo por qual você não quer perceber que eu mudei?_

— _Me diz então. Em que você mudou?_

— _Não percebeu ainda?_

— _Não._

— _Para de mentir. Todo mundo percebeu._

— _Mas eu não. Vai contar ou não?_

— _Não sei, vou pensar. A quanto tempo você me vê azarando os primeiristas?_

— _Ah... Esta bem. Faz tempo que não vejo você azarando alguém._

— _Viu? Não é mais fácil falar logo?_

— _Não enche Potter._

— _Ah! Você não acha que está na hora de deixar seu orgulho um pouco de lado e falar que eu estou certo? _

— _Potter, hoje eu não estou a fim de discutir com você._

— _Ninguém esta discutindo aqui. _

— _Mas daqui a pouco vai se você não parar de me encher._

— _A Lily. Poxa! O que eu fiz pra deixar você com tanta raiva de mim?_

— _Nasceu Potter. E é Evans pra você._

— _Cansei! Você nunca me da uma chance. Me trata mal, caramba Lily! Eu mudei por você e você nem percebe._

— _O que esperava Potter? Eu não fico prestando atenção em você. Tenho mais coisas a fazer._

— _É! Não tem jeito. Cansei! Você me trata muito mal. Por que Lily? POR QUÊ? — gritou ele quase chorando._

— _NÃO GRITE COMIGO POTTER! — gritou ela também._

— _NEM VOCE COMIGO!_

— _FALEI QUE IAMOS ACABAR DISCUTINDO._

— _SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ QUER. POR MIM NÃO ESTARIAMOS AQUI BERRANDO UM COM O OUTRO._

— _EU NÃO QUERO BRIGAR COM VOCÊ!_

_Neste momento Lily ia subir para o dormitório, mas James a segurou pelo braço e a puxou pra junto de si._

— _Me solte Potter. — mas ele não soltou — POTTER! ME SOLTE! AGORA! — ela exigia, mas não adiantou nada._

— _Agora me diz. Não sente realmente nada por mim? Pode falar, ninguém vai escutar._

— _Você quer mesmo saber — Lily falou docemente_

— _Quero!_

— _James ... — ela falou docemente e James se animou por ela ter o chamado por seu primeiro nome — eu te ODEIO!_

— _Por que me odeia tanto?_

— _Simplesmente por você ser quem você é._

— _Você um dia ainda vai me deixar doido._

_James a puxa mais pra perto e lhe da um beijo, no começo Lily tentou de tudo para não corresponder, mas foi inevitável._

— _Então? Gostou do beijo? — perguntou ele após terem se desgrudado._

— _Odiei!_

— _Mas não foi o que pareceu. Pareceu que você adorou._

_**Plaft! **_

— _Eu te odeio Potter — começara a sair lagrimas dos olhos de Lily._

— _Lily, por favor, acredite, eu te amo. — começara a sair algumas lagrimas dos olhos dele também._

— _Não da Potter. Ainda mais agora._

— _Lily, por favor, me perdoe, eu não resisti._

— _Você não podia ter feito isso. Não podia — depois de falar isto, ela subiu correndo para o seu dormitório."_

_Fim do flashback_

Era 4 da manhã. A briga tinha ocorrido às duas e meia da manhã. Lily não estava sozinha no Salão Comunal como ela pensava. James havia descido silenciosamente para espiar Lily, mas resolveu ir la conversar com ela para ver se consegue concertar a burrada que fez.

— Lily? — ele a chamou.

— Potter! — ela se assustou.

— Calma. Só vim pedi desculpa. Ver se pelo menos eu posso ser seu amigo.

— Ah Potter! Você quer ser meu amigo? Não me faça rir.

— Eu quero fazer você dar risada. Você esta triste. E a culpa é minha.

Lily ficou besta com James.

— Potter?! Você esta doente?

— Estou bem. Lily eu não estou louco viu?

— Então por que esta falando essas coisas? — perguntou ela confusa.

— Eu pensei e vi que não vou fazer mais você sofrer, te deixar nervosa.

— E por que esta fazendo isso?

— Porque quando a gente ama não gosta de ver a pessoa amada sofrendo, ainda mais quando é por sua culpa.

— Ah Potter, nem vem.

— OK. Então tenho chance de ser seu amigo?

— Não sei! Vou pensar.

— Por favor, pense bem.

— Bom, agora vou dormir. Boa noite Potter. Fique tranqüilo, vou pensar bem no caso.

— Boa noite Lily.

Lily subiu para seu dormitório e logo após James subiu para o seu.

_No dormitório feminino:_

— Oi meninas. — falou Lily para Marlene, Alice e Marcela, que eram suas melhores amigas.

— Oi Lily! Vejo que parou de chorar — comentou Lene.

— É! Parei — respondeu Lily.

— Que bom que parou, mas conta agora, porque tava chorando? — perguntou Marcela.

— Vamos mudar de assunto — Lily já estava ficando nervosa por causa da pergunta.

— Diga o que queres então — falou Lice percebendo que a amiga tinha algo importante a dizer.

— O Potter veio falar comigo e... — começou a contar Lily.

— E... ? — perguntou Lice.

— Ele falou que pensou melhor e achou que poderia ser meu amigo. Ele pediu para ser meu amigo. Mas eu estou em duvida. Vai que é algum plano pra ele se aproximar de mim e tentar me agarrar?

— Eu acho que não tem nada a ver — opinou Marcela.

— Você não vale Marcela, você esta com o Remus e você também não Lene, pois esta com o Sirius. Lice o que você acha?

— Eu acredito que não tem nenhum plano por trás disso. —respondeu Lice

— Acham que devo me tornar amiga dele? — Lily perguntou.

— Achamos — responderam as três juntas.

— Se ele vim perguntar se eu me decidi eu respondo a ele que sim, aceito me tornar amiga dele? — Lily ainda estava em duvida.

— Lily, nós já respondemos — disse Lice.

— É diz que aceita sim — falou Lene.

— Sem contar que nossos ouvidos agradecem — brincou Marcela.

— OK. amanha digo a ele que aceito me tornar amiga dele — conclui Lily.

— Agora vou dormir, to morrendo de sono — falou Lene bocejando.

— Também vou dormir — concordou Marcela

— É, acho melhor todas nós ir dormir — disse Lice.

— OK — responderam as outras.

_Dia seguinte no café da manhã:_

— Oi Lily. Pensou no que eu te disse? — perguntou James.

— Pensei — respondeu Lily.

— Já resolveu se ai ser minha amiga ou não?

— Sim, já resolvi.

— E o que decidiu? — James estava morrendo de curiosidade.

— Olha se isso for um plano pra você se aproximar de mim e me agarrar eu juro que te mato.

— Isso quer dizer um sim?

— Sim. Eu aceito virar sua amiga.

— Serio? — James não estava acreditando.

— É Potter.

— Por favor, me chame de James.

— OK James. Feliz com a resposta?

— Mais impossível. Então, posso te ajudar com o seu material?

— Ah! Por favor! Obrigada James.

— Não foi nada. Mas e ai? Ta ficando com alguém?

— No momento não.

— É? — James não conseguiu disfarçar a alegria.

— É! Por que toda essa alegria?

— Ah, não é nada. — tentou disfarçar.

— Hum, sei. Se essa história de ser meu amigo for um de seus planos, James se prepara.

— Calma Lily. Eu não sou tão louco assim, fica fria.

— Olha aqui Potter, se você se aproveitar disso pra me seduzir você morre. 'Tá me entendendo?

— Lógico, eu não vou me aproveitar, já falei pra você fica fria heim?

— É.

— Por que você não confia em mim?

— Acho que você sabe a resposta.

— Não, não sei por que você não confia em mim. Nunca fiz nada a você.

— Potter...

— Não, é James agora.

— Ok! _James_, então, acho melhor a gente não falar disso, se não você já sabe.

— É, vamos acabar brigando. Por que a gente briga tanto?

— Você também sabe disso.

— Nossa! Eu sei de tudo!

Os dois caíram na risada

— Tenho que admiti que você é engraçado! — disse Lily dando risada.

— Que bom que você acha isso. Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz.

— Olha, a aula já vai começar.

— Primeiro as damas — disse ele a deixando entrar na sala primeiro.

— Obrigada! Nossa! Não sabia desse seu cavalheirismo. Deve usar com todas as garotas. — disse ela baixinho, mas ele escutou.

— O que? Você ta enganada, não faço isso com ninguém. Exceto minha mãe, lógico.

— Uhm hum! — di ela em um tom de ironia.

— Serio. Mas se você não quiser acreditar, o que posso fazer né

— É. — e assim sentaram se cada um com seu grupo. Lily com Marcela, Lene e a Lice i o James com os marotos.

Os dias foram se passando até que um desastre aconteceu com James. Lily estava ficando com Landon, um rapaz bonito, atlético, charmoso, mas não chegava aos pés do James e por cima de tudo era da Corvinal. James não estava conseguindo acreditar, sua intenção era mostrar a Lily quem ele realmente era pra ver se ela se apaixona por ele, mas seu plano fora por água a baixo. Sendo assim ele resolveu se afastar de Lily para não sofrer mais.

— James. — chamou Lily. James gelou.

— O que foi Lily? — perguntou ele tentando se mostrar normal, mas isso foi em vão.

— Precisamos conversar.

— Ah. Sobre você e o Landon? Lily você é cega ou o que? — perguntou ele nervoso, mas se segurando.

— Não fala comigo nesse tom.

— Me desculpa, me descontrolei.

— 'Tá desculpado.

— Olha Lily, eu quis me aproximar de você pra ver se você visse quem eu realmente sou, estava todo cheio de esperanças ai vem essa bomba. Depois que a gente ficou amigo, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sai com nenhuma garota, não fiquei com ninguém. Eu mudo por você mas mesmo assim não tem jeito por isso acho melhor a gente se afastar.

— Não James! Por favor! Não vou conseguir viver sem a sua amizade.

— E eu não vou conseguir viver vendo você com outro cara bem na minha frente.

— Então tá. Já que você prefere assim, não posso fazer nada.

— Poder você pode, é só você querer.

— Tchau _Potter_.

— Tchau _Evans_.

Lily subiu para seu dormitório e deitou se na cama e começou a chorar. O mesmo fez James, ele dessa vez não agüentou e começou a chorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. — disse Sirius

— É. Não agüento mais ver a Lily chorando.

— E nem a gente — disse Remus apontando pra ele, Sirius e Pedro.

— Ninguém agüenta mais essa situação — falou Lene

— Fiquei sabendo que o Landon brigou com a Lily por causa do James. — disse Lice

— Ele disse que se for pra ela namorar ele com aquele ânimo era melhor terminar e ela respondeu dizendo que ele não entendia, mas ai ele disse que ela não esta nem ai pra ele que ela esta é caidinha pelo James, mas ela teimou e disse que não então ele perguntou por que tanta tristeza por causa dele e ela não soube responder daí ele disse que se ela não melhorar o ânimo dela ele termina com ela e ela falo que então é melhor terminar se ele não a entende, como ele viu que a coisa era seria e ele também não quer terminar, este aceitou e ficou consolando a. — informou Marcela.

— O melhor que temos a fazer no momento é tentar abrir os olhos da Lily. —falou Remus e todos concordaram.

— Vamos então tenta cumprir a missão impossível — brincou Sirius e todos deram risadas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era 3 da manhã e James continua sem dormir na Sala Comunal. Ainda chorava pelo acontecimento com Lily, não consegui se conformar, parou de chorar no momento em que avistou Lily.

Ela já estava dando meia volta até que:

— Pode ficar eu já vou subir — falou James

— Potter — chamou Lily — fique você.

— Lily você e o Landon terminaram?

— Como sabe? Não contei a ninguém acho que nem ele.

— Eu ouvi a conversa tua e dele.

— Como assim? — Lily já estava assustada

— Uai! Vocês estavam andando no corredor i eu ia passando mas vi vocês dois meio que discutindo e resolvi ouvi a conversa. Mas é verdade o que ele disse?

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre você gostar de mim?

— É... é... é...

— Diz logo se não você vai me matar

— É... é... é...

— Lily por que todo esse medo de assumir seu amor por mim, eu sei que é foda, eu fui assumir meu amor por você só um ano depois de ter descoberto o amor que sentia por ti, mas acho que você demorou mais que eu. — ele sorriu de um jeito que Lily se derreteu toda. Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais até ficar um centímetro de distancia entre seus lábios com os dela então ele sussurrou um _"eu te amo"_ que deixaria qualquer garota derretida por ele depois ele a beijou, um beijo que foi logo correspondido por no Lily.

Depois de se separarem Lily disse:

— Eu também te amo. — e o puxou para um novo beijo.

**N/A: genteeeeeee da um desconto, demorei um tempão pra consegui faze essa merda, mas me façam um favor**

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS**_

**Por favor! Vocês não sabem da minha felicidade com as reviews que vocês me deixam. Ouçam, POR FAVOR, o pedido dessa autora desespera por reviews**

Se gostaram deixem reviews

Se odiarem deixem reviews

Independente do que vocês acharam, deixem reviews

Ok??

Reviews seram sempre bem vindas


End file.
